The Captives of Kaag: walkthrough
The Green Key is the only relevant item in this book. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume this is the first gamebook played, except when otherwise noted; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Kai-surge - Boosts your CS (without it, you will be fighting many key battles at negative Combat Ratio); # Grand Huntmastery - Gives you a bonus to many tests. If you are creating a new character (i.e. you don't already benefit from the Magnakai Disciplines of Weaponmastery and Curing), Grand Weaponmastery and Deliverance are excellent options. If you want the Statuette of Slutar (which assures you won't fail getting past the guards of the Hall of Unholy Worship), you will need both Grand Pathsmanship and Telegnosis. However, you can also get past the guards without risk of failure if have both Kai-surge and Kai-alchemy, or the Dagger of Vashna, or Helshezag. If you completed Book 13, you can take Magi-magic to avoid fighting a Vodok right before a dangerous Nadziran. Suggested equipment You can take up to five items. If you don't already have equipment from other books, choose the following: * Any one Weapon; * Bow (Weapon); * Quiver (Special Item); * Rope (Backpack Item); * Potion of Laumspur (Backpack Item). If you have already completed the previous gamebooks, all you probably need is the Potion of Laumspur and the Rope (and possibly the Quiver for more Arrows). Useful items from previous books * [[Sommerswerd|'Sommerswerd']] (found in Book 2; weapon-like Special Item): Provides +8 CS and inflicts double damage upon undead. It has multiple other uses throughout the book. * [[Silver Helmet|'Silver Helmet']] (found in Book 3; Special Item): Provides +2 CS. * [[Dagger of Vashna|'Dagger of Vashna']] (found in Book 4; weapon-like Special Item): Can be used to fight a Helghast (if you don't already possess the Sommerswerd) and as a last measure to convince the guards to let you enter the Hall of Unholy Worship. * [[Jewelled Mace|'Jewelled Mace']] (found in Book 5; weapon-like Special Item): Can be used to fight a Helghast (if you don't already possess the Sommerswerd). * [[Oede|'Oede']] (found in Book 5 and Book 13; Backpack Item): Saves your life if you fall in a cellar, you are attacked by a ghoul, and don't have Deliverance. * [[Silver Bow of Duadon|'Silver Bow of Duadon']] (found in Book 6; weapon-like Special Item): Gives you a +3 bonus to your results when firing an Arrow. Be warned that it is possible that you can lose it during this adventure if you don't have Weaponmastery with Bow. * [[Helshezag|'Helshezag']] (found in Book 12; weapon-like Special Item): Can be used to fight a Helghast (if you don't already possess another magic weapon) and as a last measure to convince the guards to let you enter the Hall of Unholy Worship. * [[Kagonite Chainmail|'Kagonite Chainmail']] (found in Book 12; Special Item): Gives you +3 CS and +1 EP. * [[Silver Bracers|'Silver Bracers']] (found in Book 12; Special Item): Provide +2 CS and +1 EP. * [[Torch|'Torch']] (Backpack Item): Together with a Tinderbox, can be used to save your life against an octopus guardian, if you don't have a Statuette of Zagarna or Slutar, or Kai-alchemy. Walkthrough Entering Kaag (309) You can enter Kaag either through the north or the east wall. Go north if you want the Statuette of Slutar (you will also need Grand Pathsmanship and Telegnosis). If you want to avoid most fights and pick only the easiest ones, choose the east wall instead. North wall Enter Kaag from the north, follow the troops and enter the building, then search the room behind the black oak door. The discipline of Animal Mastery will calm down the Akataz dog. In the dog's room you can get a Statuette of Zagarna. (56) After getting the statuette of Zagarna, leave the barracks by the staircase. Investigate the crypt at the other end of the passage and, if you have both Telegnosis and Grand Pathsmanship, you can get a Statuette of Slutar. East wall (235) Don't follow the troops. Avoid them by heading in the opposite direction. (104) You will sense the approach of a psychic creature. If you have Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Psi-screen, avoid this creature by entering one of the buildings, then return to the street and continue your exploration. Otherwise, hurry away from the Vordak and its Giak troop. The Vordak and the Giak will flee in opposite directions once the Vordak recognizes you. Follow the Vordak for a very easy fight (CS 22). If you choose to follow the Giak, the Vordak will come back for you with two companions. The lower pyramid (250) When the Drakkarim Death Knights spot and chase you, the discipline of Grand Huntmastery will tell you to take the road on the right and help you escape more easily. (124) The discipline of Grand Pathsmanship warns you that the stairs are guarded, so it would be better to climb the wall; use a '''Rope' and Grand Huntmastery to climb more easily.'' Once you subdue the Kraan (Animal Mastery helps), fly to the arch-shaped portal. (282) If you want to get the Green Key, take the south arc and solve a puzzle (the solution is 20). Descend the stairs and avoid the room with dusty floor. When you get to the torture chambers, ascend the stairs, then avoid the red-hot tunnel and fight the two Nadziranim. Upon your victory, you can find several useful items: three doses of Laumspur, '''the Green Key, a''' brass key, '''a Rope and a Tinderbox,' plus some useless items (Vial of Gold Dust, Conch Shell, Silver Flask, Copper Key, Comb). If you'd rather avoid fighting the Nadziranim, choose the west arc instead. (133) Ignore the shaft and continue along the tunnel. Step into the transporter beam and solve the puzzle (the solution is 3). If you ignore the transporter beam, you'll get to the "octopus chamber", that is the only place where you can either use the statuette of Zagarna or tinderbox & torch. The upper pyramid (200) At the end of the triangular-shaped tunnel, turn left at the junction. If you have '''Animal Mastery, '''you can subdue the Egorghs without fighting. (218) The human zombies will give you some clues to find Banedon. (57) Past the iron door, the two passages bring to similar danger: two groups of Drakkarim warriors. (304) In the hall of the flaming moat, use neither Kai-alchemy or Telegnosis. Rather, use the Bow to defeat the Gnagusk boar (note you need to score 6 or more or you will lose your Bow), then you can easily dispatch the Helghast and the Drakkarim. Search the next chamber to find a 'Brass Key, some food and various useless items. (224) At the silver guards door, create a fire. If the silver guards don't get distracted, you can use a discarded Drakkarim uniform that lies nearby and try to get past the guards. If you have ''both ''Kai-surge''' and Kai-alchemy, '''you can use ''Mind Charm ''to make them believe your disguise. If they don't believe you, you can use the '''statuette of Slutar, '''the '''Dagger of Vashna, '''or '''Helshezag. (186) In the hall of Unholy Worship, destroy the evil sphere to restore some endurance. Rescue Banedon (300) You finally found Banedon! But you still have to free him and escape Kaag. The first "guardian" you must face is small and furry, but nevertheless dangerous. If you posses Kai Grand Guardian-ranked 'Magi-magic', use a Bow and aim at the creature's shell: if you strike true, you will dispatch the Vodok in a single blow. (150) Once the Vodok is dead, a Nadziranim spell will turn its body into a crawling swarm of insects, but they're just an illusion. (281) The Nadziran finally attacks, and there's little to do: fight him to death. (50) Now it's time to break the magic sphere that keeps Banedon prisoner. Shooting at it with bow and arrows is probably the simplest way to do so. Escaping with Banedon (188) Don't retrace your steps, and leave the hall from the north wall tunnel. Rest a few minutes with Banedon, and he'll regain enough strength to reveal the existence of a secret passage. (220) In the secret passage there's a riddle lock. If you can't get the answer, Banedon will find it for you, but only after you've been punished by the lock. If your current endurance points is 6 or fewer (3 or fewer if you have Kai-alchemy), take the right passage. You will be forced into a fight, but you get the chance to restore up to 10 endurance points before the fight. Otherwise, take the left passage and use the Brass Key. If you don't have it, destroy the lock with Magi-magic. (328) The magic barrier created by the Liganim is not very strong, so you can crash through it even if you don't have Kai-Alchemy. After this, Banedon will gain enough strength to create a magical map of Kaag to help you find the exit. (267) Grand Pathsmanship will warn you of a trap, but do not backtrack. Kai Grand Guardian-ranked'' ''Huntmastery helps you avoid the ambush at the entrance of the Zlanbeast pens. If you can't avoid it, you will have to fight. (54) Finally the true enemy boss reveals himself: it's Cadak, Archdruid of Ruel, ally of the late Slutar, and now ruler of Kaag! His champion is a Zavaghar, a rodent-like creature, and nothing can be done to weaken it. This monster is absurdly strong, but Banedon will help you deliver the final blow to the enemy if your EP drops too low, so your only worry is to not get automatically killed. As long as the Combat Ratio is -8 or better (i.e. your Combat Skill is 44 or higher), you can't lose this fight. (248) Once the rodent-creature is defeated, there's no time to deal with Cadak. Get on a Zlanbeast and flee from Kaag with your friend Banedon. There is now a 10% chance you will die, hit by a missile. Nothing can be done to avoid this danger. If you survive the missiles, congratulations! Your mission is successfully complete! Appendices Items list Starting items: * Arrows & quiver * Potion of Laumspur * Rope Found entering Kaag: * Statuette of Zagarna * Statuette of Slutar Found in the lower part of the pyramid: * 2nd statuette of Zagarna * Laumspur (3 doses for E+4 each) * Tinderbox * Brass Key * Green Key (useful in book 15) Useless items: * Black Key (useless) * Copper Key (useless) * Lantern (now useless) * Rope (now useless) * Bottle of Wine (useless) * Comb (useless) * Conch Shell (useless) * Hammer (useless) * Silver Bowl (useless) * Silver Flask (useless) * Vial of Gold Dust (useless) * Whistle (useless) Useful items for subsequent gamebooks * Green key Enemy roster Lone Wolf's average Combat Skill (assuming you picked a 5 when determining your initial CS) is: * 30, if this is your first adventure; * 35, if this is your first adventure and you picked Grand Weaponmastery; * 40, if you completed all previous adventures and you collected all usable CS-boosting items. (Note: Picking Grand Weaponmastery only increases this score by 1 point in this case, since you already benefit from Weaponmastery). Lone Wolf is at disadvantage if the Combat Ratio is -4 or less, i.e. if the enemy Combat Skill is 4 or more units higher than Lone Wolf's one. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough